


Happy Birthday

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Oh, listening to, My voice tonight,Although presents are everything, this is all I have for youIn this dizzying world, The reason I breathe, It’s you





	Happy Birthday

             As the song ended Jonghyun adjusted his headphones and got closer to his microphone, Jinki’s hand falling from his own. “That was I, by Taeyeon. Such a soft way to end the night don’t you think Jinki?”

             “Actually, Before we end tonight’s program there’s something extra special we must celebrate.” Jinki smiled widely as he looked over at his co-host and partner. “Today’s very special.”

             “Jinki please don’t.” Jonghyun softly said into his microphone, a gentle laugh coming from his lips.  

             “Now that it’s officially April 8th, It’s Jonghyun’s birthday.” He motioned to behind the window and in came their PD Minho, holding a small dark blue birthday cake. “Please join me in wishing him an amazing birthday this year. He’s officially an old man like me now.”

             Jonghyun was grinning, cheeks painted pink as the cake was pushed in front of him. Minho’s hands slipped from under the plate to rest against Jonghyun’s shoulders as he moved behind his chair, smiling sweetly. Jinki did not like the way Jonghyun was grinning at him. “Well, shouldn’t you sing for me Jinki?”

             “Oh, no. We’re supposed to end the program on a good note.” Jinki laughed, deep and warm. “That’s all for tonight. I’m Jinki.”

             “And I’m Jonghyun.”

             Then both finished the last, “And this has been Lullaby Night Radio. Goodnight.”

             Once they were given the signal they were off air Jonghyun gently punched Jinki’s shoulder and glared at Minho. “How dare you two conspire to be too sweet to me on air.”

             “You just wait until we get home.” Jinki quickly said as he grinned, pushing out of his chair and stretching. Jonghyun squinted, suspicious, but decided to leave it alone. He’d find out what the man meant soon enough. They cleaned up their papers and handed them over to the staff before heading out to grab their coats to head home. As they walked out into the soft snow still falling for some odd reason in April, Jinki unhooked his arms from the two of them and reached into his pocket to pull out his gloves. Without a word they were offered to Jonghyun, for he knew Minho never forgot his and Taemin probably lost Jonghyun’s on their date the weekend before. “Mmm, you get to pick who you’re driving home with Baby.”

             “Uh, well Jinki you have seat warmers and…” Minho chuckled quietly at the response before slipping from the other side of Jinki to press a sweet kiss to Jonghyun’s lips.

             “I’ll see you both at home Babies.” One more quick kiss to Jinki and he was slipping around the back of his car. Before getting in he smiled over the top, hair whipping across his face. “And no making out! We have plans remember Jinki?”

             “Aye Aye Captain.” Jinki snorted, “Though I don’t know if I can stop him, you know how he gets.”

             “Hey!” Jonghyun playfully objected against Jinki’s side, but he could tell by the man’s colored cheeks there was truth in his words. “I’m not that bad.”

             “We’re both terrible at keeping our hands to ourselves Baby.” Their bags were tossed into the backseat before they got into the front. He let the car heat up a little, reaching over to gently take Jonghyun’s hand into his. He lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss onto the back. “I do hope we have a home to go home to. Kibum and Taemin are supposed to be cooking.”

             “So you mean Kibum is and Taemin is eating everything.” Jonghyun quietly correctly him, enjoying the way Jinki’s thumb was caressing his hand.

             After a moment Jinki nodded, “Yeah, yep that’s right.”

             Their hands stayed intertwined in Jonghyun’s lap the entire drive home.

—--

             As smoke billowed out of the kitchen panic filled their chests. Their hands dropped, door slamming close as they rushed through the archway. Jinki waved his hand to try and clear some of the smoke, but he relaxed a little when he saw Minho standing over the oven, fire extinguisher in his hands. Taemin was pouting deeply behind him, and Kibum looked like he was going to cry out of frustration across the way. Minho’s tense body relaxed, dropping the hose and turning toward the two men who were cooking. It was then Jinki and Jonghyun noticed his lack of pants. He probably had been changing from his work clothes into something comfy when the fire alarm went off. “What the hell happened?”

             “We forgot to set the timer.” Taemin’s voice was small and quiet. His eyes found Jonghyun, pressed against Jinki’s back. “I ruined everything. I’m sorry Babe.”

             Jonghyun easily smiled, fingers curling in Jinki’s side as he moved around him. “It’s okay Taeminnie. You four are all I need to make tonight special. Really.”

             Kibum let out a shaking breath and Jinki reached him before Minho could put away the fire extinguisher and make it over. As soon as his hand was moving over the small of his back Kibum’s fists uncurled and his body relaxed. He slowly blinked, hair falling into his eyes, but when Jinki smiled at him all big and sweet, he smiled back. A kiss was pressed to Kibum’s cheek, warm and slow. “Things happen Baby. There’s still leftover Chinese.”

             “I spent four hours marinating that damn chicken Jinki.” Kibum almost hissed, but then he looked at Taemin and how guilty he looked, and all bad feelings drained out of him. “But you’re right. It’s okay.”

             Jonghyun was almost vibrating as he turned toward the counter, pulling the box of cake. “Can I have cake first?”

             Minho laughed, giving him a sloppy kiss. “You can have anything you want. It’s your day.”

             He dipped his finger into the top of the icing and offered it to Taemin with a little smile. “Don’t you want some?” Hesitantly Taemin walked over, wrapping his lips around the digit and cleaning it of icing. He grinned as Jonghyun slowly pulled it out. “You’ve burned many things Baby and we still love you to bits.”

             Taemin slipped his arms around his middle, nuzzling into his neck. “We were listening to you two like always and I fell asleep from it being so soothing. It’s not fair you both have such warm voices.”

             Jinki smirked from his place on Kibum’s shoulder, having to pull him into a back hug quickly. “I can always make you wake up more with my voice if ya want.”

             Jonghyun almost spat out his cake. “Jinki!”

             The man was grinning from ear to ear as the other three men laughed. Jinki was so damn proud of himself and it should be illegal how attractive that made him. Kibum patted the man’s hands on his tummy as he pulled away. “Taemin made us a fort out in the living room. We might as well use it.”

             “We should because I might have used all the blankets and pillows we have in the house.” Taemin quipped, smile too big and happy. Just so excited to be surrounded by all his boyfriends.

             Jonghyun flopped in the middle, comfy wrapped in a blanket and his smile widened with his eyes crinkling as each of them climbed in around him. As Jinki and Kibum pressed a kiss to his cheek at the same time he softly said, “Best Birthday ever.”


End file.
